waysidefandomcom-20200213-history
List of book chapters
This is a list of chapters seen in the ''Wayside School'' book series. Main series ''Sideways Stories from Wayside School #"Mrs. Gorf" - An evil teacher named Mrs. Gorf turns all of her students into apples, only for them to fight back when she's prepared to retire teaching. #"Mrs. Jewls" - The class gets a new teacher who believes all the children are actually monkeys. #"Joe" - Mrs. Jewls teaches Joe how to count. #"Sharie" - A sleepy girl ends up bothering Kathy until she ends up falling out of a window. #"Todd" - Joy accidentally gets Todd in trouble until he is sent home early on the kindergarten bus. #"Bebe" - Bebe and Calvin team up to draw several pictures. #"Calvin" - Calvin has to deliver a note to the nineteenth story. #"Myron" - Myron is elected as class president, but when a friend has her dog run over, he has to quit to help her out. #"Maurecia" - Mrs. Jewls creates new flavors of ice cream for Maurecia to enjoy. #"Paul" - Paul resists his urge to pull Leslie's pigtails. #"Dana" - Dana tries to find a cure for her itches. #"Jason" - Jason gets stuck to his seat. #"Rondi" - Everyone recognizes Rondi for what she doesn't have. #"Sammy" - A dead rat bundled in raincoats comes to the classroom and leaves rude comments about all the other students. #"Deedee" - Deedee disguises herself as a dead rat to get a green ball. #"D.J." - D.J.'s smile cheers up everyone else in class. #"John" - John tries to stand on his head. #"Leslie" - Leslie tries to sell her toes to Louis. #"Miss Zarves" - Miss Zarves's existence is explained in three sentences. #"Kathy" - Kathy reveals why she hates everyone. #"Ron" - Ron tries to play kickball, but no one wishes to join him. #"The Three Erics" - Three students with the same name are given unfitting nicknames. #"Allison" - Allison gives things to all the teachers. #"Dameon" - Dameon tells Louis about the movie they're watching. #"Jenny" - Jenny is met with three mysterious men with a black suitcase. #"Terrence" - Everyone is upset with a bully who kicks balls over the fence. #"Joy" - Joy steals Dameon's lunch and blames other students for it. #"Nancy" - A boy with a feminine name trades names with a girl with a masculine name. #"Stephen" - Stephen shows up to class in an embarassing costume. #"Louis" - Louis reads a story to Mrs. Jewls' class. Wayside School is Falling Down #"A Package for Mrs. Jewls" - Louis takes a package to Mrs. Jewls' class. #"Mark Miller" - A new kid shows up, but no one knows his name. #"Bebe's Baby Brother" - Bebe blames her brother for her mistakes. #"Homework" - Mac interrupts class to tell a story about his missing socks. #"Another Story About Socks" - Sharie brings in a hobo who doesn't believe in socks. #"Pigtails" - Paul uses Leslie's pigtails to get inside when he falls out of a window. #"Freedom" - Myron explores the basement. #"The Best Part" - Todd brings a toy dog to class. #"Mush" - Ron eats the Mushroom Surprise. #"Music" - Benjamin is interrupted by everyone else's instruments. #"Kathy and D.J." - Kathy tries to make D.J. more upset after he loses a golden watch. #"Pencils" - Jason accidentally chews everyone else's pencils. #"A Giggle Box, A Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn" - John and Joe tease Dana for her over-emotional tendencies. #"Calvin's Big Decision" - Calvin gets a tattoo. #"She's Back!" - Deedee freaks out after seing Mrs. Gorf on the playground. #"Love and a Dead Rat" - Dameon tries to avoid confessing his love for Mrs. Jewls. #"What?" - Jenny is late for school in a story told backwards. #"The Substitute" - The class gets a substitute teacher who believes everyone is named Benjamin. #"A Bad Case of the Sillies" - Allison is stuck on the nineteenth story. #"A Wonderful Teacher" - Allison is stuck on the nineteenth story. (labelled as chapter 19) #"Forever is Never" - Allison is stuck on the nineteenth story. (labelled as chapter 19) #"Eric, Eric, and Eric" - Principal Kidswatter consults Eric Fry, Eric Ovens, and Eric Bacon about rude note he finds. (labelled as chapters 20, 21, and 22) #"Teeth" - Rondi grows new front teeth. #"Another Story About Potatoes" - Joe and John find Mrs. Gorf in their potato salad. #"A Story That Isn't About Socks" - Stephen shows up in a nice outfit for Picture Day. #"The Mean Mrs. Jewls" - Mrs. Jewls reveals her nasty side. #"Lost and Found" - Maurecia finds a bag containing a lot of money. #"Valooosh" - The school gets an eccentric new dance teacher. #"The Lost Ear" - Benjamin reveals his name to the class. #"Wayside School is Falling Down" - The school is filled with cows. Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger #"Explanation" - Wayside School re-opens after 243 days. #"A Message from the Principal" - Mr. Kidswatter leaves the intercom on too long. #"Poetry" - The class writes poems about colors. #"Dr. Pickle" - The backstory of Dr. Pickell is revealed. #"A Story with a Disappointing Ending" - Paul is hypnotized to no longer pull Leslie's pigtails. #"Pet Day" - Everyone in class brings in pets with confusing names. #"A Bad Word" - Kidswatter declares "door" as a bad word. #"Santa Claus" - Kathy reveals she doesn't believe in Santa. #"Something Different About Mrs. Jewls" - Mrs. Jewls announces she is pregnant. #"Mr. Gorf" - The class tries to act nice for their new substitute. #"Voices" - Mr. Gorf steals everyone's voice. #"Nose" - Miss Mush helps the students get their voices back. #"The New Teacher" - Mrs. Drazil replaces Mr. Gorf as the class substitute. #"A Lightbulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes" - Mrs. Drazil and the class perform an experiment. #"An Elephant in Wayside School" - Mrs. Drazil learns Louis works at Wayside. #"Mr. Poop" - Louis becomes a boring, strict yard teacher. #"Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil" - The many good qualities of Mrs. Drazil are listed, alongside one bad one. #"The Blue Notebook" - Sharie distracts Mrs. Drazil. #"Time Out" - A cow gets stuck on the nineteenth story. #"Elevators" - Elevators are implemented at Wayside School. #"Open Wide" - Jason has a dental appointment. #"Jane Smith" - Mrs. Drazil meets with an old enemy. #"Ears" - The backstory of Miss Wendy Nogard is revealed. #"Glum and Blah" - Ms. Nogard tries to make everyone in the class feel bad. #"Guilty" - Maurecia is accused of ripping a page in a dictionary. #"Never Laugh at a Shoelace" - Mac tells an epic tale about shoelaces. #"Way-Up-High Ball" - Louis joins the Three Erics in their favorite game. #"Flowers For a Very Special Person" - Louis gives flowers to Mr. Kidswatter. #"Stupid" - Ron forgets his homework. #"The Little Stranger" - Mrs. Jewls returns with her baby. ''Sideways Arithmetic series ''Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School #"Spelling" - Sue learns how math works at Wayside School. #"Numbers" - Sue tries to teach the class how to do arithmetic with numbers, but her methods are proven faulty. #"Pronouns" - Sue learns the basics of arithmetic: pronouns. #"Paragraphs" - The other students solve "paragraphs" (multiplication problems with words). #"Recess" - The students decide whether they want to play basketball or freeze tag. #"Science, Geography, etc." - Mrs. Jewls works on report cards. #"Lunch" - Problems about Miss Mush and her assistant, Mr. Pepperadder are given. #"True or False" - Mrs. Jewls hands out true or false tests. #"After School" - Joy and Sue go home after having trouble at school. More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School'' #"Why Boys and Girls Are Silly" - Allison and Rondi won't invite more than two boys to their birthday party. #"Some Crass About Women's Underwear" - The students are surprised when Mrs. Jewls writes problems about women's underwear. #"Sue's New Dog" - Sue gets a new pet dog. #"Four Times Too" - The students believe it is too hot outside. #"Miss Worm" - Miss Worm complains about how noisy the students on the thirtieth floor get during arithmetic. #"Miss Worm Finally Understands! - Miss Worm accidentally solves some math problems. #"The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop" - The class avoids taking a pop quiz. #"Oh, No!" - The class has to do multiplication again. #"Foreign Language Lesson" - Mrs. Jewls teaches foreign languages. #"He, She, We, and Ewe" - A few more multiplication problems. #"Report Cards" - Mrs. Jewls has trouble with her computer. #"The New Flagpole" - Mrs. Jewls' class decides the height of their new flagpole. #"Strange Facts" - Answers have to be determined based around strange facts about Mrs. Jewls' class. #"Game Day" - The school holds a day to play games outside. #"Conclusion" - A final, difficult problem is given. Category:Book chapters Category:Sideways Stories From Wayside School chapters Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School chapters Category:More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School chapters Category:Wayside School